


and the academy award goes to...

by reyorgana



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, This is my first Reylo fic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyorgana/pseuds/reyorgana
Summary: reylo au: famous film directors ben organa-solo and rey palpatine have been neck and neck during award season for their critically acclaimed movies; 1917 and little women. now it all comes down to the academy awards, which they're both nominated for best director.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo AU - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	and the academy award goes to...

Rey has never wanted anything so badly before in her life.

As a child, Rey only wanted to the world as it could be and not as it was, reading fiction novels and drawing colorful images and stories dancing in her head. She wanted to show the world that, and that’s why she wanted to become a director.

Growing up wasn’t easy, especially living a life after the destruction her grandfather caused in the film industry. Magazines and newspapers would pile up on her childhood home’s doorstep.

Her parents refused to read them, disgusted by his behavior, but Rey was a curious child.

 _Disgusting pig!_ The print shouted.

_Actress Debbie Reynolds Wins Sexual Harassment Allegations Against Film Director Sheev Palpatine._

_Hollywood Banishes Four-Time Academy Award Nominee Sheev Palpatine for Good._

_A Disgrace to Cinema Itself._

_His Movies Sucked Anyway!_

_The Palpatine Bloodline Should End._

After the publicity and the court cases, her grandfather cut ties from her father and mother, leaving them no money and only shame and consequences. Rey didn’t want to become a director to avenge her family’s name, she wanted to show the world what she could bring to the table.

After moving to the United States, attending NYU for film school, and years of directing indie films, Rey finally got the opportunity to direct the newest adaptation of _Little Women_ , one of her favorite books she read as a kid. Rey would spend hours as a kid dressing up and acting like the March sisters. Amy and Jo were her favorite.

She knew she could do it. She knew the story and the characters inside and out. This was _her_ movie. What better movie to jump-start her career in the film industry? A story about love, independence, and sisterhood.

Something Rey wished she had growing up.

Even with this opportunity, so many people still doubted her, even the people who hired her. During reshoots, she heard an assistant at Sony Production whisper to a producer, _“Her head’s too big. She’s just like her grandfather.”_

But Rey let them talk.

_Just you wait, assholes. I’m not like him. I’m so much more than a name._

And then Cannes came, and everything changed.

* * *

Award season felt like a fever dream, and _Little Women_ was earning her so much praise. Not just for women of whatever size.

_Warm but never wishy-washy, cozy without being cutesy, this is a superb adaptation of the source and further evidence that Palpatine is the real deal._

_Little Women has brought magic back into the theaters. All Hail Rey Palpatine!_

_Director Rey Palpatine’s version of this classic faithfully gives fans more of what they adore from the beloved March sisters._

Rey couldn’t be happier with the reviews and compliments, and the nominations and awards kept coming. The competition was tough this year, but it was also just a bunch of old white men thinking they still had their touch. No one was on her level.

Except one.

_Ben Organa-Solo._

Unlike her grandfather, Ben’s lineage was the definition of nepotism, his grandparents being the founders of Universal Pictures and his parents Leia Organa and Han Solo were famous and award-winning actors. It was love at first sight when they met on set filming _Coal Miner’s Daughter_ and they were the golden couple of the 20th century. This only, of course, helped Ben’s career as a director and boosted his ego even more. The praises he received for _Skyfall_ and _American Beauty_ were through the roof, and now his new film _1917_ , produced by Universal Pictures nonetheless, was combating for awards with her _Little Women_.

They never had a proper conversation, just simple nods to each other during director get-togethers and smiling in pictures together during film festivals with other directors. She remembered seeing him for the first time at Cannes. Jet black hair, wavy and almost touching his massive shoulders, and a simple tuxedo built for a football player.

He did look _distinguished_ , but that was all Rey thought.

It was like sudden death matches back to back with Rey and him.

He won Best Director at the SAG Awards. She won at the Golden Globes.

It was exhausting honestly, switching awards like a light switch.

But it was almost over, with one more award show left. The Academy Awards.

Rey Palpatine and Ben Organa-Solo were both nominated for Best Director.

And so were _Little Women_ and _1917_ for Best Picture.

* * *

“Rey, stop shaking. Jesus you’re making me nervous.”

She finally realized her leg was bouncing and stopped after Finn lightly jabbed her arm with his elbow. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“Shut up, no it’s not,” Rey shot back to her stylist. “I have every right to be nervous.”

She moved away from the limo’s window looking out at Los Angeles as they approached the Dolby Theatre and closer to her friend, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Oh, peanut,” Finn sighs. “You’re going to win, and Sony will get Best Picture. You know it. I know it. The whole fucking world knows it!” He adjusts in his seat to look her in the face. “Why are you acting like this? I’ve never seen you so jittery before.”

“Finn, this is what I’ve been dreaming about since I was a kid,” Rey replies, “This is my last chance to prove what I can be and not where I came from.”

He grabs both of her hands and gently squeezes them. “You are not _him_.”

Rey nods and gives her friend a small smile. “I know.”

She did, but it was always in the back of her mind the possibility of being a fuck up like her grandfather. “I just-”

The limo makes a sudden stop, and the lights from cameras start covering up the windows like vapor. ‘Okay peanut,” Finn says with a sly smile. “Showtime.”

* * *

Rey didn’t think she looked ethereal, she _knew_ it. Being her best friend in the entire world, Finn Trooper cut through blood and bone to get the best gown for the Academy Awards, and he did it with a custom Oscar de la Renta. The black-caped dress looked more than _exquisite_ on her, and the paparazzi followed her from the limo to the red carpet like dogs on leashes.

“And by the end of the night, you’ll be wearing _two_ Oscars,” Finn declared earlier that day while Rey was getting her makeup done. She couldn’t help but smile at the blinding lights and the interviewers chanting her name. This was truly going to be her night.

_Miss Palpatine! Rey! Over here! You’re stunning babe!_

After a minute of paparazzi, she headed over to the first interviewer she saw and introduced herself.

“Hi! Kaydel Connix for Buzzfeed here, and girl everybody knows your name, stop being so humble!” Rey couldn’t help but chuckle and grin at the young woman.

“I loved _Little Women_ so much, I think it’s such an important film to me and all my girlfriends. It was just an incredible film. Tell me, how do you feel being only the third woman to be nominated for Best Director and Kathryn Bigelow is still only the first to win for _The Hurt Locker_? Think you can be the second woman to win in that category?”

Rey grinned almost viciously. “I honestly feel disappointed that Kathryn was the only woman to win. Like that was over _ten years ago_ , come on Academy!” She raised her hand and made it to a fist at the cameraman next to Kaydel.

Kaydel laughed hysterically and touched her shoulder. “Exactly! Thank God someone gets it!” But then, Kaydel changed her demeanor, frowning at Rey.

“Now, it’s been a long time since the name _Palpatine_ was even breathed at the Oscars. Do you think that you can help change that ever since your grandfather was banished from Hollywood entirely?”

That was a question she wasn’t expecting.

_He has nothing to do with me or my success._

_He means nothing to me. He_ is _nothing._ He _left my parents and me to_ rot _._

“I...I don’t-” Rey stammered out, looking down at her hands being to shake.

She was going to lose it for all of Hollywood to see. For the whole world to see.

_I’m going to fail. I’m going to look like a fool._

_Now I’m nothing._

“I think you’ve asked enough questions, Miss Connix. Let someone else have a turn and go back to your shitty intern office,” a low hoarse voice growls back.

Rey could feel a tall figure standing right behind her, a hand wrapping _entirely_ around her tiny waist. Kaydel froze but quickly rolled her eyes. “Ugh, asshole,” she responds while turning around and disappearing into a crowd of other interviewers.

Rey was still shaking slightly, and the man’s hand gave her waist a tight squeeze. “Relax, it’s okay. She’s gone," the husky voice reassures. 

That _voice_ , curling around her ear like smoke.

She knew exactly who it was.

Rey turned around to see Ben Organa-Solo standing right there.

She couldn’t help but study him and his massive physique, noticing his black curls and facial hair. He looked a little older from when she first noticed him at Cannes, but he was taller than she expected, having to lift her chin to see his dark eyes so close to her.

When they made eye contact, the camera flashes felt as if they froze and time felt like it stopped. The only thing she could hear was his breathing and her own.

He looked like a Michelangelo sculpture. He looked majestic.

He is so close. He is _too_ close.

And he _still_ had his hand around her waist.

She grabs his wrist, yanking it off of her and turning away from him before he could stop her.

In a small jog, which wasn’t great with her heels on, Rey spies Finn standing next to the Dolby Theatre entrance, waving to get his attention. But he’s looking behind her instead.

“Were you just-” Finn stutters, trying to register what he just say. Why did he have to see _that_?

“It was nothing. He was trying to chummy me up before the show.”

Finn sighs. “Of course he was. Arrogant prick.” He lifts up his arm and Rey accepts his hand. “Shall we?” he asks.

Rey nods and they enter the Dolby Theatre, fate hopefully greeting them with open arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, WHY? jk.. thank you if you did. i did this based on a tweet i made if you want to check it out!  
> https://twitter.com/morozkovasya/status/1224197294850854912?s=20  
> also, follow me on twitter @morozkovasya  
> please give kudos and comment if it's good or not. this is my first reylo fic soo... *snoke voice "we shall see"


End file.
